Muddy Waters
McKinley Morganfield (April 4, 1913-April 30, 1983), known as Muddy Waters, was an American blues musician. He is considered the "father of modern Chicago blues" and was a major inspiration for the British blues explosion of the 1960s. Category:Musician Genre Chicago Blues Songs * Blow Wind Blow * Take The Bitter With The Sweet * Crawlin' Kingsnake * Look What You've Done * Messin' With The Man * Gypsy Woman * Good Morning Little Schoolgirl * Elevate Me Mama * I'm Ready * I Feel So Good * Mean Red Spider * Good Looking Woman * Sugar Sweet * Meanest Woman * Goodbye Newport Blues * All Aboard * Canary Bird * Honey Bee * Screamin' And Cryin' * Trouble No More * Louisiana Blues * Hoochie Coochie Man * Five Long Years * I Just Wanna Make Love To You * Trouble In Mind * My Dog Can't Bark * Stuff You Gotta Watch * Mopper's Blues * Howlin' Wolf * Mean Mistreater * I Feel Like Going Home * Standin' Around Cryin' * They Call Me Muddy Waters * You Need Love * Walkin' Thru The Park * My Home Is In The Delta * Train Fare Home * You Gonna Need My Help * You're Gonna Miss Me * Young Fashioned Ways * So Glad I'm Living * Who's Gonna Be Your Sweet Man When I'm Gone * Little Geneva * Streamline Woman * Soon Forgotten * Tiger In Your Tank * I Got My Brand On You * She Moves Me * Mean Disposition * Mad Love (I Want You To Love Me) [Single Version] * Black Night * Down South Blues * Hey Hey * All Night Long * Where's My Woman Been * Close To You * Just A Dream (On My Mind) [Stereo Version] * Double Trouble * Sad, Sad Day * Long Distance Call * Iodine In My Coffee * Twenty Four Hours * She's Into Something * Just To Be With You * Smokestack Lightnin' * Good News * Blues Before Sunrise * She's 19 Years Old * Diamonds At Your Feet * Forty Days And Forty Nights * One More Mile * Got My Mojo Working * Little Anna Mae * I Love The Life I Live, I Live The Life I Love * My Fault * Country Boy * Mannish Boy * Lonesome Road Blues * Rock Me * You Can't Loose What You Ain't Never Had * Oh Yeah! * Corrina Corrina * I Got A Rich Man's Woman * She's All Right * Deep Down In Florida * Evil * Big Leg Woman * My Eyes (keep Me In Trouble) * Walking Blues * Still A Fool * Rollin' And Tumblin' * Southbound Train * Lonesome Day * Rolling Stone * Standin' Here Tremblin' * Kind Hearted Woman * You Shook Me * You Don't Have To Go * Thirteen Highway * I'm A King Bee * Ramblin' Kid Blues * The Blues Had A Baby And They Named It Rock And Roll * Kansas City * What's The Matter With The Mill * Champagne & Reefer * Don't Go No Farther * Come Back Baby (let's Talk It Over) * Love Deep As The Ocean * I'm Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town * Country Blues * No Escape From The Blues * Forever Lonely * Let's Spend The Night Together * Copper Brown * That's Alright * Goin' Down Slow * Medley: After Hours-stormy Monday Blues * Mother's Bad Luck Child * Lonesome Bedroom Blues * Mamie * That's Why I Don't Mind * Crosseyed Cat * Why Don't You Live So God Can Use You * My Pencil Won't Write No More * 32-20 Blues * Take A Walk With Me * Why Are People Like That * Little Girl * Baby Please Don't Go * Jealous Hearted Man * I Be's Troubled * Atomic Bomb Blues * Cold Up North * Everything's Gonna Be Alright * Key To The Highway * Caldonia * Can't Get No Grindin' * Nine Below Zero * She's Nineteen Years Old * The Same Thing * Burr Clover Blues * Garbage Man * You Got To Take Sick And Die Some Of These Days * Mean Old Frisco Blues